Gesture
by DaLoneStarRanger
Summary: Little things lead to a big reveal


**Gesture**

If anyone knew the significance of even the smallest gesture, it was Adrien. It had been his fencing instructor, D'Argencourt, who instilled in him the mindset that the little things made all the difference in the world. While Adrien knew that D'Argencourt had meant his lesson as a means of being a better fencer by taking the little details of technique and form to heart in order to be a great fencer, Adrien could not shake the fact that this concept applied to everyday life just as effectively.

The little things always added up to be big things. Always. It did not matter if it was striving to meet his father half way to try to rebuild the damaged bridge his mother's absence had unintentionally left behind or ensuring the safety of his dearest Lady. The little things always found a way to accumulate and become a noticeably meaningful change.

Adrien smiled wistfully at his ceiling as he reflected upon one of the most important lessons he had learned in school that year. So much had happened since he and Plagg were thrown together as Chat Noir. He loved every moment of his time with Plagg and his Lady. Yet, it was not necessarily their outings as heroes that had won so much peace of mind. It was smaller than that. "Father finally let me go to school", Adrien mused aloud as his mind drifted in the new direction.

School had brought so much freedom to his previously controlled and captive life. He had met amazing people like Nino, Alya, and Marinette. He now had true friends. "Something people too often take for granted", Adrien smiled ruefully as he finally sat up to look at the clock. "Dang Plagg, I did not realize it was as late as it is. We will be late for our patrol if we don't get a meo-ve on", Adrien chuckled lightly. Plagg, for his part, looked quite content to stay. "Kid, why not call in sick today…lets nap and eat cheese", Plagg offered while trying to give Adrien a winning smile. "One does not simply leave a lady waiting. Plagg….Claws Out." A flash of brilliant green enveloped the room leaving behind Chat Noir where Adrien Agreste had previously stood.

The warm spring winds of Paris felt rejuvenating after being inside most of the day performing the tasks and obligations that he knew made his dad happy. Chat Noir smiled at the memory of sharing the piano in a duet with his father. "Little things", Chat whispered to himself as he landed softly atop of the large blue roofed building where his lady waited. "I'm sorry Bugaboo, but I got lost on the road of li…fe…what's wrong", Chat asked in concern as he eyed Ladybug.

To the casual observer, there would be no reason for such a question. Much less a full stoppage of a fine excuse that would normally win him a playful eye roll and "Shushed" good naturedly. However, Chat was not the casual observer. He had not been, especially when it came to her, for quite some time. Ladybug gave a weak smile and tried to wave Chat's concern off as if it were not a big deal. "I'm perfectly fine, Kitty Cat. Don't get your fur all worked up" Ladybug tried to joke, but it came out somehow…hollow in Chat's ears.

"Mi'Lady, what's bothering you today? I would not be a very good friend if I could not see something was bothering you. You know you can tell me anything", Chat pressed as he placed a reassuring hand on Ladybug's red clad shoulder. Ladybug chuckled, "I sometimes wish you weren't so observant. Leave it to a cat", Ladybug playfully groaned as she took a seat on the roof by crossing her legs. "I'm just…all worked up over…a boy", Ladybug admitted. Chat swallowed hard, "Oh, well…who is the lucky guy", Chat asked weakly as he swore he could physically feel the color draining from his face. Ladybug looked at Chat apologetically. "I'm sorry Chat, I know this is probably really awkward for you", Ladybug started. "No", Chat interrupted, "you can tell me anything Mi'Lady. I'll always be here for you. Period. End of story. No if's, and's, but's, candies, or nuts about it", Chat said with as much mirth as he could muster. "What has this silly boy done now", Chat asked being sure to make eye contact with Ladybug in an effort to convey how serious he was in helping her regardless of his own feelings.

Ladybug smiled softly "Thank you Chat, I know I can always count on you". Ladybug looked off at the not yet setting, but assuredly sinking, sun. "It's not really a big deal. It's simply not. That's part of the frustrating part", Ladybug vented. "He is just so sweet, and kind, and selfless. He goes out of his way for others every day. I keep trying to get his attention, but he never seems to get it. I know I should probably just tell him straight out, but…I can't. What if he says no", Ladybug worried. "He is my friend and I would hate to ruin that, but I want to be….more", Ladybug finished while eying Chat for some form of reaction.

Chat smiled softly at Ladybug, "Is that all that's bothering you Bugaboo? And here I was getting all worked up", Chat chuckled softly with only a twinge of sadness breaking in. "If he is your friend, he would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend. You are a smart, confident, brave, passionate, caring, and not to mention beautiful girl. He would have to be crazy to not see you and think "This is the one", trust me on that", Chat laughed. "So, who is this lucky and pretty much oblivious guy" Chat chuckled before nudging Ladybug's shoulder good naturedly in an effort to mask his own pain. 'Ladybug's happiness comes before my own', Chat thought with a sad half smile.

Ladybug hesitated, but ultimately seemed to steel her resolve. "He is a boy in my class at school. Now, don't laugh because I already told you why I like him. It's not just for superficial reasons", Ladybug warned. "I would never expect any less of you or your judgement Mi'lady. He must be a great guy", Chat offered. "His name is…I really like Adrien Agreste. He is so kind and thoughtful. He always thinks of others first. I was a goner the first day he was in my class. I had misjudged him, but he proved me completely wrong. I thought he was mean, just like Chloe, but he is the opposite. I knew he had me when he gave him his umbrella when it was raining. It was so thoughtful. He put himself out in the cold rain so I could stay dry. He had no real reason to do it except out of the kindness of his heart. After that I would always watch him and her continued to prove just how amazing he is as a person every single day. Especially when he thinks no one is looking. That's what I love most. He doesn't do it for recognition, it's just who he is", Ladybug breathed.

Chat Noir sat there amazed. She already loved him, but she didn't love just the handsome model him. No, she, unknowingly, loved the Chat Noir side of him that was always on display, the little piece that would not be found disapproving by his father. Chat studied Ladybug's eyes as she spoke and continued to study them after she finished speaking. The silence was deafening, even to him. "Mi'lady, it sounds like he is the luckiest cat in the world", Chat hinted and punned at the same time while hoping it wouldn't be too obvious of a hint. Fortunately, it seemed his luck held out as Ladybug giggled. "Really Chat? I pour my heart out and you just pun? Silly Cat", Ladybug said playfully as she ruffled his already windswept hair.

Chat smiled happily at Ladybug, "I don't know if I've ever told you Mi'lady, but you have beautiful eyes. I don't know why it took me so long to see or acknowledge that. I hope you can forgive how inattentive I have been. I promise from now on, I will strive to not miss a detail about you. I want to know you more now than ever. I want to know everything about the girl underneath this strong disguise", Chat hinted hopefully. Chat's smiled widened as Ladybug stiffened at the use of a familiar phrase from his valentine to her.

Ladybug turned red as a tomato before jumping to her feet and pointing accusingly at Chat. No words seemed to come forth from her lips as Ladybug tried to process the new information. Chat smiled winningly up at her from his seated position on the roof, "Chat got your tongue, Purrincess", Chat asked with a smirk. Ladybug turned and threw her yo-yo while screaming, "Out bug…I mean bug out", before zipping away. Chat chuckled to think how he had missed the little things, like the various shades of blue and, dare he say purple, in her eyes. Eyes that only belonged to his lady. Chat reclined on the rooftop and watched the sun paint vivid colors across the evening Parisian sky. It was hard to believe that a little gesture like offering her his umbrella on the first day of school had already won him the battle for her heart. It was hard to believe he was trying to beat himself this entire time. It was so silly that the little details had always been in her eyes. Chat grinned up at the watercolor sky like the cat that had got the cream.


End file.
